


Torso

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elrond discovers Lindir dancing.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Torso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/gifts).

> A/N: Fill for Odvie’s “Elrond walking on a belly-dancing Lindir ? As shy-Lindir being a really good dancer when he thinks no one is looking, but if he sees someone watching him, all deals are off ?” request on [my dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Lindir works _so hard_, and Elrond truly hates to disturb him after hours. He deserves his rest more than anyone. But he’s Elrond’s only hope. When something goes missing that can’t be found, Lindir is the only one who stands any chance of finding it. He knows Imladris in and out, is aware of every bit of storage and everything stored in it. He keeps track of all the guests, all the inventory, everything that comes, and everything that goes. So when Estel’s satchel goes missing, and neither he nor Elrond can find it, Lindir is the next logical choice to ask. A part of Elrond suspects that his sons may have the answer, as they may well have stolen it in the first place, but they’re nowhere to be found. Estel plans to ride out in the morning, so they can’t wait any longer. 

Elrond strolls to Lindir’s quarters late in the evening. It’s grown dark outside, but not dark enough to light all the candles yet, and not all will be sleeping. Elrond is sure Lindir will be in his room, because he never seems to go anywhere else outside of his duties. Elrond also knows that he always has leave to enter without Lindir’s immediate permission, but he knocks anyway.

There is no answer. He leans closer and thinks he can hear noises on the other side. It’s too loud for Lindir to be sleeping. Elrond ponders his options, then prays for forgiveness and twists the handle.

He slips inside. The curtains are drawn wide, letting in the light from the balcony, and that’s more than enough to see by. Lindir is out on it, facing the night sky, while three music boxes turn atop his desk to create a haunting melody. Two of their beats sync up, amplifying the sound. Lindir is moving to it. His hips are swaying rhythmically, his arms drawn out to his side, his hair cascading slickly down his back and flicking with each sudden movement. Then he gyrates slowly to the side, and Elrond realizes that he’s only dressed from the waist down. 

Crimson robes hang from his hips. The rest of his chest is gloriously bare, his pale skin glimmering in the early starlight. His eyes are closed, lashes heavy against his cheek. He moves with tight precision, fluid yet sharp. The majority of the movement is in his stomach, which pointedly fluctuates to each passing beat. Elrond stares at it, mesmerized.

Another sweeping motion, and Lindir whirls around. He bends low, folding one leg below the other, his middle still undulating and his hips in constant motion. His arms slither like living creatures. As he rises again, his eyes flutter open. 

They catch on Elrond, and Lindir gasps, before promptly stumbling over his robes and toppling to the floor. Elrond instantly jumps to life, rushing forward. He helps Lindir up, who’s blushing a deeper red than the fabric around his waist. 

Elrond has forgotten all about why he came. All he can think about is the gorgeous being in his arms. He murmurs, “Lindir, that was _beautiful_.”

Lindir hides his blush behind his hands. He shakes his head, spluttering, “N-no, I am still terrible; I was only practicing—it is silly, I know, not the way one should dance, but I—”

Elrond cuts in, “No. It was good. _Very_ good.” 

Lindir actually whimpers. It’s clear that he doesn’t believe it. Elrond soothingly rubs his back and admits, “In fact... I would love to see more some time.”

Lindir’s head whips up. His cheeks are still hot, eyes still wide. He bites his bottom lip and chews on it. Elrond smiles softly, hoping to reassure him. 

Then Lindir slowly backs Elrond up towards the bed. He guides Elrond to sit down. He sucks in a long, ragged breath.

Lindir goes to start the one music box that stopped, then returns to resume his dance.


End file.
